An Atlantic Adventure
by FreeingTheWriterWithin
Summary: Control-freak, Lauren Lewis decides to accept an professional offer that she can't refuse: traveling to the other side of the world for six months far away from home - away from her family and friends. Shortly after arriving she meets a gorgeous brunette that makes quite an impression on the dear Ms. Lewis. Is she (a part of) the adventure Lauren's been dreaming of?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction ever so please bear with me. I got inspired to give it a go after reading so many amazing fics and after being obsessed with Lost Girl for a few years.**

 **Anyway let's just see how this goes. This story will be totally A/U.**

 **English is not my first language (it's my 3rd) but I learn as I go and try my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fic. They belong to Lost Girl, Showcase et al. Any mistakes are mine.**

 **An Atlantic Adventure**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome**

"Miss, can I get you a refill?"

Lauren suddenly came to her senses as the turbulence didn't seem to come to an end this time. She was staring into the seat in front her when she realized that someone was addressing her. Her palms were sweaty from the tight grip on the armrest of her otherwise comfortable seat. She hated flying. Correction: She thought she hated flying until she entered this tiny machine that they apparently call an airplane. Now she's absolutely terrified of flying.

She looked at the flight attendant when she spoke again, assumingly noticing Laurens discomfort. The flight attendant was dressed in a customized navy blue skirt and matching jacket. You could just barely see her white shirt underneath the tight jacket that was complimented with the mandatory scarf that as well was a part of the uniform. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun, and her makeup pretty near perfect. Lauren noticed her lips were covered in a pink shade of lipstick when she realized that she was ultimately staring right at her. Some would probably argue that it's a better distraction looking at an attractive flight attendant than continuing staring into the seat in front of her, as Lauren had been doing for the past few hours while being absorbed by all sorts of catastrophic thoughts about the outcome of this particular flight. She really dislikes flying.

"Miss… Are you all right? You look a bit pale" the flight attendant said with a charming Scandinavian accent. _Me? Pale? I'm surprised I'm still conscious_ _Lauren thought to herself._ Lauren tried her best to look as calm as possible not wanting to admit her staring or her current panic-mode.

"Oh… I'm sorry?" came out as almost a whisper. "I guess I was just far away" she stuttered, when she noticed that her hands were actually shaking. "Not a big fan of flying as you probably can tell."

The flight attendant smiled at Lauren while looking directly into her eyes, trying to calm her down. "I sensed that. But let me comfort you and let you know that you're not the first one to be a bit nervous on this airplane. The weather around here can be extraordinary which results in the 'bumpy ride'. But I assure you that everything is okay and very safe. You are in great hands. Only the best pilots in the world get the chance to fly up here". She put her hand on Laurens shoulder trying to calm her down. _I'm sure she noticed the drops of sweat that are occurring on my upper lip_. _Get it together._

"Thank you. I'm sure everything is fine" she uttered while nervously laughing. "I'm not very fond of flying in general and I wasn't notified of how small this airplane was going to be, which probably is my own fault since I didn't really do any research on the journey itself, as much as on the actual country and everything else one should know when traveling this far into the Atlantic. If you ask anyone I know that is very much out of character. I usually like to be in control and try to imagine every single thing that can happen or go wrong, and that's why I always do my research so I don't get into situations like this where I don't know what to do with myself because… and now I'm not making any sense. I'm sorry…", while the flight attendant kept listening to Laurens rather manic babbling; yet still feeling the need to keep the calming hand on Laurens shoulder.

"Classic Lauren", her best friend Tamsin would say if she saw her right now. Babbling on about whatever comes to her mind because of her nerves. It's her so-called coping mechanism that likes to show itself - especially when not in control. If there's one thing Lauren hates even more than flying it's not being in control. Lauren looks through the small window and back at the poor flight attendant. _Me. Lauren. I'm usually very calm and in control. I'm so out of my element right now._

"It's okay, miss. I understand. No need to apologize. We've all tried to be nervous about something", she smiles and removes her hand from Laurens shoulder. "But the good news is that we'll be landing shortly. Just take a deep breath. I have to go help my colleague in the front. Enjoy your stay on the Island" she says before walking away and Lauren breathes out loudly, just realizing that she was holding her breath. If being on the small machine wasn't bad enough, beautiful women also tend to make Lauren Lewis nervous.

Eighteen tiny islands in the middle of the Atlantic. That's where Lauren agreed to stay for six months, or at least her contract says six months and then they have to revisit it. When she was asked to come on this trip she hesitated at first. It's so far away from home and she had actually never heard of these islands before. But on the other hand it would be good for her to have a change of scenery for a while.

"The nature is absolutely mind-blowing. It's like walking in a fairy tale, Lauren. Forget about _Lord of The Rings_. It's just amazing and the local people are so friendly and so welcoming" her friend Ciara had told her when trying to help Lauren figuring out if she should accept the offer. Ciara has traveled most of the world and spent a few months on these islands as well in her younger days, because she met this beautiful man on a hiking-trip in Norway, and ended up following him back home. She fell in love with the islands and the people as well.

"Just do it, Lauren. What do you have to lose? Other than control of course?". She had a really good point and she made it hard to decline the offer. Lauren could use the change of scenery in light of everything that had happened the last few years. That's why she made a decision before over thinking it, or who was she kidding, she had already been overt thinking everything, but for once in her life she did something because it sounded like a possible adventure and as an opportunity to start over. She did it because she wanted to and not because it was the right thing. This was for her and only her.

When the flight from hell finally ended it felt like her whole body had been beaten. She was sore in places she didn't think one could be sore because of the tension her body had been through the entire flight. But she made it. She was here now, at her final destination. After four different flights since leaving Canada. The first thing you could see outside the airplane's small windows was a tiny building with gigantic windows where a large group of people waving at the airplane, waiting for their loved ones to come home, were standing. It wasn't until she departed the airplane that she saw the surroundings and it took her breath away. Despite being tired, anxious, sore and jetlagged she was blown away by the scenery. Ciara had not exaggerated when she said that it was like _Lord of The Rings_.

Lauren took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air. Surrounded by the greenest mountains that she had ever seen in her life she couldn't help but smile as wide as it was possible. The sky was clear and blue in contrast to the very bright green color of the mountains. She felt free. This was it. A clean slate.

After collecting her luggage she was greeted by a blond-haired young gentleman in jeans and a knitted sweater. She recognized him from his photo, and she knew that he actually was one of the lead doctors at the clinic where she would be working. It was refreshing to see him being in casual clothing like herself. He held a sign with the name "Dr. Lauren Lewis" written on it. She smiled at him as her greeted her "Dr. Lewis. Welcome. It's wonderful to finally see you in person". "Hi, and Lauren. Just Lauren will do". "Well, nice to meet you Lauren. You can just call me Soren as well. I'll be driving you to your apartment. And let me just start by saying that we are very glad to have you on board. It's not often that we are lucky enough to welcome award-winning psychiatrists all the way from Canada." "The pleasure is all mine Soren. I'm really excited to be here and I look forward to getting to work next week."

The drive was beautiful and luckily not that long. The fully furnished apartment was located in the center of the capital and they arrived about an hour after leaving the airport. It had been a long couple of days traveling this far and Lauren decided to just put her bags in the bedroom and then she threw herself on the couch located in the middle of the living room. A nap would do wonders and then she would take it from there. She woke up an hour later feeling much better. Even though she still felt a bit jetlagged she decided to embrace the moment. She wanted to go dancing. She never went dancing but that was the _old_ Lauren. She wanted to wind down and just relax. Have a drink or two maybe.

She opened one of her suitcases and chose an outfit for the night. After taking a shower she dressed in her black skinny jeans that really fit her body so well. Her ass looked great in those jeans. She wore a navy blue sleeveless blouse and put on a light make up. Her hair had been in a bun all day so she decided to keep it down. She felt really good. She felt sexy.

The town was pretty small so there weren't that many places to go. Laurens apartment building was just around the corner next to a few bars.

She walked past a cozy-looking bar named "Eclipse" and decided to check it out. When she entered the bar she was actually pretty surprised. From the outside it didn't look like that much but it was actually a really nice atmosphere inside. There was a rather huge bar to her right and in the middle of the room, there was a dance floor where a group of people already were dancing, and having a really good time it seemed. Lauren couldn't help but smile. She decided to order a gin & tonic and took a seat by the bar. She ended up talking to the bartender who was a very welcoming young local woman, named Sophia. She was curious about what Lauren was doing on these rather remote islands, since they didn't really welcome foreigners very often. Lauren told her that she had received a job offer that she couldn't refuse, but didn't specify what kind of job they were talking about but chose to focus on talking about her newfound adventurous side of herself. Lauren telling her story led to her talking to another local woman that was seated next to Lauren. She had had a few cocktails and was feeling really good tonight. She felt more relaxed than she had in a very long time.

 _This was a great decision. I have a feeling that I'm going to quite like this place_ Lauren thought to herself. She was talking to the two women about her absolutely horrible flight which led to all three of them having a good laugh. This was so unlike the _old_ Lauren but she really liked this _new_ Lauren. Adventurous Lauren.

 **Lauren's POV**

While I couldn't stop laughing from telling about my embarrassing fear of flying, I couldn't help but notice that something or rather _someone_ caught Sophia, the bartender's, attention followed by a wave to this person.

As I turned my head I found myself looking straight into the most beautiful and warm hazel brown-eyes, I've probably ever seen. Or maybe it was the one too many gin & tonic's that I've consumed during the night, but those warm, almost familiar eyes were, just did something to me. As she headed towards the bar I look at the person behind these fascinating eyes. Her dark brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail that only enhances her gorgeous features. Those full lips, _oh god why do I think about tasting those lips,_ I think to myself before mentally slapping myself. _Get it together Lauren. You don't know this gorgeous person_. She's wearing the tightest black leather pants that almost look like they are painted onto her athletic legs. A matching tight black tank top hugs her in all the right places and her ample cleavage is hard to miss. Her perfect breast bounce as she's walking towards the bar. Gosh. She oozes sex in the most sophisticated and delicious way you could ever imagine. I'm pretty sure that everyone in this place is practically drooling just by watching her. I feel the heat in my cheeks as I blush just looking at this woman and hurry turning my head towards the other woman next to me, whose name is Elva.

I've never been the type that found one-night-stands appealing. It's just too awkward in so many ways. I prefer getting to know a person before I jump into bed with them. I need to be stimulated intellectually as well as physically. The horrible walk of shame post-intercourse or even worse the morning after is just something I try to avoid at all costs. I've tried it a few times in my younger days and it doesn't exactly recall pleasant memories.

"Sophia! We need more shots" I hear Elva shouting to the bartender. "Lauren here needs to forget about her long and way to tense travels, and that means lots of shots. That seems to be the perfect way to forget and relax at the same time".  
After a few shots a song that I absolutely love comes on. The large intake of alcohol has gotten the best of my inhibitions and I feel like I could concur the world right now. I love this song and I want to dance. I need to dance. I drag my newfound friend onto the dance floor and we're not the only one. There are already a full dance floor of people dancing like there is no tomorrow.

It doesn't take long until I get lost in the music. Elva is dancing in front of me but seems to be a bit more affected by the alcohol than I am. She signals that she needs to use the bathroom. I can feel the sweaty bodies surrounding me on the dance floor and I just keep dancing. The song "Lean On" by Major Laser featuring Mø comes on, and I start to move my hips, in a rather sensual rhythm, as I put my hands in my hair as it's sticking to my neck, because of the heat in this room. I _love_ this song. After a while, lost in my own world enjoying the feeling of being more relaxed than I have been in god knows how long, I feel a body dancing very close to mine. The sensual beat of the music pulses through my body as I feel a pair of breasts pushing into my back. I feel my body responding immediately to her touch. It's been so long since I've been this close to another woman and boy do I miss it. It's not until this very moment that I remember how good it feels.

We're dancing, like we have done this a thousand times before, when I feel the weight of two arms wrapping loosely around my waist. I can feel my pulse quickening and the fact that I don't know this woman dancing behind me, _touching_ me like this would usually scare me. It doesn't.

It turns me on.

Right now I don't have a care in the world besides enjoying the warmth of this body that has woken a part of me that's been gone for far too long.

I push my hips against her front as I feel her breathing into my ear. It feels like my whole body is on fire. This is so unlike me. It's out of my control as I feel my body taking over my entire being. I don't know what it is about this woman but she makes me forget everything else and I just want her to touch me.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you are, dancing like this?" she almost moans into my ear.

Her hands move from my hips to my stomach and I feel the chills embracing my entire body. I'm afraid I'm going to pass out from the way I'm responding to this _stranger_. My core is aching and I need to do something to focus on something else, before I end up pulling her away from the dance floor, and do some very dirty inappropriate things to her. _Jesus Lewis._ _What is wrong with you._ As a way to catch a break from her breathing in my neck, which drives me out of my mind, I end up swaying my ass and hips as I'm moving myself all the way down to the floor. While I push my ass against her legs and all the way up to her core on my way back up I can hear her mumbling something. That's probably not the smartest move when you're trying to de-sexualize the situation. Apparently it does something to her, as she grabs me turning me towards her…

Oh my gosh!

It's _her_. Brown eyes.

A smirk forms across her lips as she looks directly in my eyes to see my reaction. She _knows_ that I pretty much consumed her with my eyes when she entered the bar earlier. I can't help but return the smile. She drags me into her body and continues moving her body against mine. As I feel her breasts push against mine I can feel my nipples harden. I'm not wearing a bra and it seems she noticed. We keep dancing like this for a while and it feels amazing.

She pushes her head back to look at me and I can feel her eyes staring at my lips. I know what is about to happen. My breathing becomes heavier and the anticipation is making my heart beat so fast that I'm afraid it's going to beat out of my chest. I close my eyes as her lips are getting closer to mine. As I hold my breath she surprises me by pulling away and lets go of me. _Fuck_. I'm about to turn around and walk away when she grabs my hand and pulls me away from the dance floor without saying a word. She doesn't even look at me.

Before I know it we're in a more secluded area and she pushes me against a nearby wall. That's when I feel her soft lips against mine. _Oh those soft soft lips._ It's a rough and intense kiss. It takes me a few seconds to react but when I realize what is going on, I put my hands around her head and kiss her with all of my being. I can taste the alcohol on her lips but she tastes so sweet. I feel her tongue begging for entrance and I obey her request by letting her tongue slowly enter my mouth. Our tongues are touching in an almost delicate-like dance, as my hands grab her hair pushing her closer against me. We are both fighting for dominance as the kiss only intensifies. We don't really slow down until after a few minutes as she bites and sucks my lip, and I sense a smirk forming on her lips. The need for air becomes much needed and I can't help but flash the biggest smile while our foreheads are leaning against one another. The look in her eyes is so filled with lust and curiosity that I lose all control and attack her lips once again. She presses her thigh against my core and I'm sure I moan loudly into her mouth. I want her. I _need_ to feel her so badly. She breaks away but only to place wet kisses against my neck.

"I live just around the corner" she whispers while panting in my ear.

I don't think about. I just look at her and grab her hand as I pull her towards the door. As we walk across the street I suddenly realize where I am. I can't help but laugh since I almost forgot that I wasn't home. Although this is my new home the next six months and I have a feeling they're going to be pretty interesting.

The mixture of too much alcohol, being jetlagged and wanting to fuck the most amazing stranger I've just met, is quite overwhelming, but at this moment I don't care about anything else. I'm living in the moment, as Ciara would say.

"You really need to let go more, Lauren. Life is not just about work and being the best at everything. You should have more fun. Promise me that you'll try to enjoy yourself on the islands."

And I did promise her that I'd try.

As we enter her apartment she quickly pins me against the door and our lips meet in the most aggressive kiss yet. Our breaths are heavy as we both moan into each other. It feels like the room is spinning. It must be a mix between the affects of the alcohol as well as my reaction to this woman being _all_ over me. _God she feels amazing_. As the kiss becomes less erratic she teases my lips by literally licking my lips, delicately, with her delicious tongue. I can feel the amount of wetness increasing between my legs. I'm so turned on that my core hurts, and the need for friction becomes too much. I push myself against her leg which makes her end the kiss, and she just looks at me.

She releases me and walks away, only to turn her head entering a room down the hall, while giving me the most seductive look I've ever seen in my entire life. _How can a person be this sexy?_ I think I am in shock because it takes me a few minutes to physically being able to move myself from the door.

Even though I usually don't let stranger kiss me, the only thing I can think about, is the want to please this woman in so many ways. My only goal right now is to make her scream my name several times tonight.

She is lying on the bed, resting her body on her elbows as she watches me enter, what I assume is, her bedroom.

"Take of your clothes," she says in a husky yet certain voice. I can't do anything but oblige her request. I am confident in my own body, but the thought of being this close to another person still scares me a bit, but the way she looks at me gives me all the confidence and confirmation I need.

I take off my blouse and throw it on the floor, never removing my eyes from hers. As I unbutton on my jeans and slowly take them off, she licks her lips.

"Keep the panties and get over here" she smirks while her eyes are roaming up and down my body. She bites her lip and rises from the bed.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to fuck you right now" she whispers into my ear.

"Oh God" I respond, feeling my legs shaking beneath me. I can feel the shiver all the way down my spine as she gives me a wet kiss.

I can't contain myself anymore and I pull her tank top over her head, signaling that I want her out of these clothes. "My oh my, aren't we eager" she says playfully while I look at her with a hungry stare, and nod. She's wearing a black lace bra that shows off her full breast in the best possible way. She unclasps her bra at her back and lets the straps slide down her arms and onto the floor. I'm left speechless as my mouth litterally drops.

"Do you like what you see," she says in a low voice.

"Yes! You are incredibly sexy" I whisper into her mouth as my lips once again find hers.

I push her onto the bed and open the buttons on her pants as I pull them off. I straddle her and our lips crash into a frantic kiss. Her hands are touching me, what feels like, everywhere and our tongues are massaging each other. She slowly places kisses down my neck onto my collarbone. As I feel her tongue on my erect nipple I let out a moan.

"Oh my god, that's... yes..." I pant while I grab her hair with my hands.

She switches between licking and lightly biting my sensitive nipple and breast while pinching my other nipple. My moaning is almost constant and it feels like I'm bursting from the desire I'm feeling right now.

"I need to touch you" I pant as I push her to lie down. Before she gets the chance to protest I kiss her deeply while still straddling her.

I slowly lick my way up her neck and lightly bite her earlobe which causes her cry out.

"I'm going to fuck you so good" I whisper into her ear, surprising myself being this vocal and direct. As I work my way down her neck I reach her breasts. "Just perfect" I whisper as I lick around one of her nipples. When she grabs my hair I move on to her right breast as I lightly squeeze the left one.

I love that she's so responsive to my touch.

I'm on top of her, working my way down her ribcage, placing kisses and using my tongue: making her moan. It's like music to my ears.

As I reach her stomach I use my hands gently caressing the upper part of her thighs, without touching the place where I know she needs me the most.

"Mmhm… You're driving me crazy" I hear her utter and I can't help but smile. That's exactly my plan. I continue my wet kisses down her stomach and as I reach the edge of her panties I place a few kisses on both sides where her panties cover her core. I use my tongue and teeth on her inner thighs as she grabs my hair with both hands, roughly.

I can smell her excitement. _Holy mother, this woman is doing things to my body withouth even touching me_. I need to taste her so I push the panties aside and give her a gentle kiss on her outer lips. "God, you are so wet" comes out as a moan as I hear her curse something to the higher powers. She grabs the bed sheets as I trace my tongue against her outer lips and gently pull them apart with two fingers. I was planning on teasing her, but I sense that she's losing control and needs me to touch her,

I place a few kisses on her thighs before I return to her center. I take one long lick against her wet clit while she once again pulls my hair roughly.

"Fuck… Please don't stop" she cries out loudly.

That's all the encouragement I need as I keep exploring her pussy, licking and sucking it, causing her to cry out several moans and curse words repeatedly.

I'm so close… Oh god, I'm go-gonaa cum… Fuck I'm gonna cum. P-pl-lease don't stop…" she cries out as I feel her body starting to tremble. I use my hands to hold her body still as I keep licking her while she orgasms. As she's flooding my mouth with her wetness, I push two fingers inside of her making her scream out loud. "Fuuuck me…"

As I feel she's pushing against my fingers I increase my rhythm and fuck her with reckless abandon, as I promised her. I move myself on top of her as she meets my lips while I keep thrusting my fingers inside of her.

"Do you want me to make you come again" I breathe in a husky voice into her mouth, while I keep kissing and penetrating her with my fingers. She doesn't answer as I once again increase the rhythm, she just moans and closes her eyes. By now she is sitting in my lap almost riding my fingers. I lick one of her erect nipples and demand an answer. "Answer me. Do you want me to make you come once more?" No answer. I stop moving my fingers.

"F-f-fuck, yes. God! Yes. Fuuuck me. D-don't stop", she says looking right at me. That's all I need as I start fucking her even harder than before. I enter her with a third finger and as I curl them inside of her as I reach the one spot that makes her lose all control. I can feel and _hear_ that she's close. As her she orgasms she bites down my shoulder.

"Jesus" I cry out, and as a result of that I keep going. I push her down on the bed and keep pushing my fingers inside of her, and it doesn't take long before I watch her come undone once again.

And what a satisfying sight that is.

As she's recovering from her orgasms I slowly remove my fingers, which makes her body shiver. I don't think I've ever been this turned on by another person, or so eager to please before.

"Are you okay" I ask her, as I lay down beside her. She's still breathing heavily. I'm afraid I was a bit too eager but I simply couldn't help myself. "I'm Lauren by the way". _Jeez. I've just fucked this woman and I don't even know her name._

She suddenly opens her eyes and rolls on top of me, pushing her body against mine. _Gosh she feels so good_. She initiates a deep kiss and our tongues play with each other in a rather erotic way. She grabs both of my hands so that I can't move them and pushes her thigh into my core, rubbing herself against me. "Oh my god, that feels good".

"I'm more than okay… Lau-ren. Do I not look okay to you?" she whispers into my ear. I simply just nod, enjoying feeling her body against mine. I'm having a hard time breathing as she keeps pushing herself against my wetness.

"I'm gonna do things to you… Lauren. To your delicious body…  
"I'm gonna make you scream my name so many times, until you're practically begging me to stop."

"Jesus" I cry out. I'm not able to form a coherent sentence or thought because of the amount of excitement my body is experiencing right now. What is this woman doing to me?

All of a sudden I feel something cold against my wrist.

 _What's happening._

Before I've got time to react I feel it on my other wrist as well. _Damn it!_ I can't move.

…She freaking handcuffed me… Is this really happening? I open my eyes ass I realize what is going on. She's just smirking directly at me. I'm surprisingly extremely turned on but also a little bit pissed at the same time.

"Don't worry… Lau-ren". How can she make saying my name sounding so sexy. "I'm only going to make you feel good. I just need to make sure that you can't touch me… For now at least" she says in a seductive voice. "And I'm Bo… In cause you were wondering what name to scream later."

This feels like a dream. A hot and wet dream. But still a dream. What have I gotten myself into. I might as well enjoy it. It's not like I don't want to.

"Just relax. I'll be right back". She kisses me and removes herself from me, and from the bed. _Where is she going?_ I'm just watching her beautiful toned body. And that ass. She can probably get away with everything being this gorgeous.

After a few minutes she returns, leaning against the door-frame. _Damn!_ She sees the uneasy look in my eyes as my eyes drop to her waist. She is wearing a strap-on without straps.

Of course.

It's been years since I've been on the receiving end of a strap-on, since I'm usually the one wearing it. I'm not sure what to think at this point. But she looks so incredibly sexy. And confident. Those eyes watching my body as she just stands there. Wearing nothing but a strap-on. That's when I realize the the other end of the dildo is inside of her. Fuck, that is so sexy.

"Aren't you a look for sore eyes… Lauren". As she walks towards the bed she doesn't remove her eyes from mine. "Do you know how badly I've wanted to fuck you ever since I saw you sitting in that bar earlier?

I don't respond.

She crawls onto the bed, and starts kissing all the way up against my legs to my thighs. She quickly removes my damp panties and takes one long lick against my outer lips. "Oh God!" "Lauren… you are soaked," she erupts. Then she parts my lips and sucks my clit which makes me scream out loud. She keeps licking and sucking around and on my clit and I'm about to go crazy, since I can't move. It's exhilarating and frustrating. I have no control. She's _in charge_.

She doesn't let me come. I'm not surprised. As she straddles me, I can feel the phallus pushing against my stomach. It turns me on at the same time as it's a little weird. She places kisses all the way along my stomach and breast. She puts my left breast into her mouth while she touches my pussy with her hand. I feel as I'm about to explode. My need for release and her touch is becoming too much and being handcuffed only enhances the intensity of her touches. Of _everything_.

"Bo… oh fuck…"

"What do you need me to do, Lauren?" she says playfully as she bites my nipple and caresses my clit with her hand.

"I need you to touch me. I need you inside of me."

Her kisses and tongue reached my neck. "What is it? You want me to fuck you, Lauren? You want my cock inside of you?" she groans in my ear as she bites my earlobe and sucks it.

Her dirty talk is working. Clearly. The only thing I crave right now, is _her_ to be inside of me. One way or the other.

"Yes. Please…" I say almost in a begging voice.

"Just... f-fuck me."

We engage in a deep kiss as she enters me with a finger. Then another finger.

I've been waiting for her to touch me like this in what feels like forever and it's mind-blowing.

"You feel so good Lauren…

You're pussy is so wet… and tight."

How does she do this. Making me feel so dirty and yet so sexy all at the same time.

As she keeps finger-fucking me she moves to lie down between my legs.

"I'm going to lubricate my cock with your juices since you're already so damn wet, Lauren. And then I'm going to fuck you really good".

 _Oh dear jesus. Is this really happening?_

I'm in this intense pleasure and there is no way that I can form an answer. She removes her fingers and teases my opening with the tip of the strap-on. It only takes a few seconds before she enters me with the dildo.

God, It feels so big.

She kisses my lips and then my neck as she slowly starts moving inside of me.

"How do you want me to fuck you Lauren?

Hard and fast or sweet and slow?"

I'm panting as I try giving her an answer. "Oh... god that feels good…

I… I don't know."

"You don't know.

How do you want me to make you come. Hard or slow?"

"Oh my… Ahm... H-h-ard…" I stutter while she's already moving the phallous faster in and out of me.

"Great answer, Lauren. 'Cause I really want to fuck you so bad. So hard" she utters as she pushes deep inside of me. She's so deep that I can feel her pussy against mine. It's amazing to feel her against me. A moan comes out as a scream as she's penetrating me as deep as she possibly can.

"How does it feel that I fuck you like this, Lauren?" she pants as she leans down towards me for a kiss.

She's keeps fucking me as I've never been fucked before and I can't think straight. "G-g-goood. Fuck Bo… I'm so close…"

Her thrusts are slowing down as my orgasm is only minutes away. "Please… p-lease don't stop…

Then she stops.

I look at her with lust filled eyes and she grabs something from the bedside table. It's the keys to the handcuffs.

"Maybe I should just untie you know. Yeah, I think I want to untie you for what I have in mind. For how I want you to come"

The need for release is killing me. The teasing, fucking and almost torture the past minutes, hours or however long it's been without coming, are getting to me. "Oh god. Please just fuck me, Bo. I need to come. Now!" I almost shout at her. Desperate and so needy. "Please".

She then looks at me and puts the keys away. She places both hands on my hips and thrusts hard and deep into me. This time she's not going to stop. I soon reach the point of no return as I scream her name as I orgasm. It's so loud that I'm sure her neighbors heard me.

Me coming doesn't stop her and she keeps thrusting inside me. _Payback is a sweet revenge_. She grabs the keys while still fucking me and releases me from the handcuffs. "I'm not done with you yet. Just because I untied you doesn't mean that I'm satisfied. She pulls out the dildo and rolls me over so that I'm on top of her.

"I want you to ride me, Lauren. I want you so sit on top of me as I can watch your pleasure. I want to feel your wetness on my stomach and on my pussy" she says in a husky voice. I'm surprised how much of a dirty talker she is and that I actually like it as much as I do. She's doing something to me that I can't define.

I don't say anything but just remove myself so that I end up between her legs. I can see the thoughts floating around in her head as she doesn't know what to expect from me. Because the dildo is inside of her I'm able to reach her clit with my tongue. Even though the dildo is so close to my face, I need to taste her before I do anything further.

"You taste amazing" I whisper as I keep playing with her outer and inner lips, and her clit. She's so wet and I reach for the dildo and the end that's inside of her, in and out of her, while I keep licking her pussy. It appears to be a good decision since she's moaning my name over and over again. "I thought I was the one that was ought to be screaming _your_ name, Bo" I say teasingly, but she doesn't seem to be hearing anything I say. Just as she's about to reach her orgasm, I stop!

She barely manages to register that I stopped before I sit back on top of her, and push myself onto the dildo.

"God, you are so sexy" she pants as she grabs my hips and lifts herself to a position where she's facing me. She pushes me down onto the dildo as I move myself up and down moaning into her mouth. She places her mouth on my breast and sucks on one of my nipples while I'm basically fucking myself with her strap-on. It's really sexy and it makes me so wet thinking about her wearing the strap-on, and feeling it move inside of her, while I move up and down against her.

I'm close and by her breathing and sounds I think she's close to coming as well. I push her down to lie flat on her back as I ride her roughly and hard. The dildo reaches a spot in my core that takes me over the edge and it doesn't take long until I scream her name out loud, once again. Me coming undone on top of her is what takes her over the edge, and I keep moving until she orgasms and a while after until she's coming down from her high.

After a few seconds I push myself off the strap-on and off her, lying down next to her. Our breathing is heavy and we try to collect ourselves for a few minutes trying to catch our breath.

"Wow. That was… Just wow" she looks at me with the widest smile.

"You are pretty amazing, I must say".

"I know... I get that a lot" I answer teasingly which results in both of us start laughing.

XXX

 **AN** : Should I continue?  
As I said, this is my first fanfic ever. Let me know what you think.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all of your kind words, private messages and follows and favorites. It truly warms my heart and it motivates me to keep writing this little story. Hopefully you'll still enjoy it as it develops. I have so many ideas that I want to tell through this story and I'm looking forward to the ride with you all.**

 **This is just a short update and I'm planning on updating again soon. Once again: thank you and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own the Lost Girl characters (although I wish I did) but all the mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 2: The aftermath**

XXX

Lauren woke up from her rather deep slumber with a heavy headache and a sore body. She was confused and overwhelmed at the same time. She wasn't quite sure where she was. She turned her head only to find a very naked brunette lying next to her. Her naked back was covered with her long brown hair and the sheet just barely covered her ass. That's when reality hit her. She had one too many drinks last night but she still remembered everything. And what a night to remember. Lauren had done things she thought she never would have done in a million year. The sex had been amazing. In many ways transgressive but still very satisfying. She hadn't felt this satisfied in years…

But that was besides the point right now. The more she thought about the previous night and the naked brunette next to her, the more she freaked out.

She then made a decision. The only decision she felt was possible.

Lauren panicked.

One of her legs was trapped underneath the naked woman next to her and she did her best freeing herself from the woman and from the sheet without waking the, in so many ways unknown, brunette. She hurried to gather her clothes that were spread across the floor in the room. _Damn it_. She couldn't find her underwear. She really didn't want to wake the woman sleeping soundly on the bed so she just left the bedroom without her underwear.

She dressed herself in last night's outfit and power-walked through the hallway and closed the front door as silently as she was able to.

She was in a new country on the other side of the world because she was a highly respected doctor. She was here to work. She was here to be a professional. This was probably the very last way she had imagined spending her first night and morning, on this island in the middle of the Atlantic. Doing the walk of shame in _no_ underwear, an early Saturday morning was not on top of Lauren Lewis' bucket list.

After a long night of being fucked into oblivion by the most beautiful and sexy brunette she had ever laid eyes on, she still couldn't even look herself in the eyes. This was not the person she was. Sleeping with strangers and running away the morning after.

When she finally entered her apartment she leaned against the nearest wall and slid down onto the floor.

She just left without saying a word to the brunette. Bo. That's what her name is. This was not something she had ever done before. She felt embarrassed and sick to her stomach. Just because Nadia had broken her and her ability to love four years ago, it didn't mean that she could spend a night like last night with another woman, and just leave her the next morning like it was nothing. She was certain that both of them were aware of that it wasn't just sex. It was more than that. There had been an understanding between them even though they hadn't met before.

"No! Nothing like this will ever happen again while I'm here. Jesus Christ. I'm here to work. Get it together Lauren" she said to herself as she pulled herself off the floor and onto the couch in the living room.

This was the first real look she had of her new home. It was really lovely. Modern and a very clean décor which please Lauren, since she wasn't a big fan of knick-knacks and unnecessary things in her home. It was a rather large apartment with two bedrooms, a large combined dining- and living room. The kitchen was modern and filled with all of the equipment she could ever be in need of. Lauren loved to cook and it made her relax.  
The bedroom was very neat and it had a very relaxing energy about is a Lauren entered her new bedroom for the first time. There was a large king-sized bed and two bedside tables but the only thing that made Lauren drop her jaw was the amazing sea view. It was like looking at a photograph and it made Lauren very emotional.

She missed her family and her friends back home and wished that especially her best friend Tamsin was here to talk to her. To tell her that everything was going to be okay and that she wasn't a horrible person by walking out on the sleeping brunette after spending the night with her. That she wasn't selfish for abandoning her family and friends back in Canada because she needed to travel to the other side of the world.

She decided to call Tamsin. She had promised to call as soon as she landed, but for some reason she didn't think about that promise until right now.

Her and Tamsin's friendship was something that meant the world to Lauren. They had known each other for almost ten years and at first they really disliked each other. They were like two opposites. Lauren was calm, ambitious and a little socially awkward. Tamsin was brutally honest and feisty, and she had a bad temper and a real bad-ass attitude. Lauren however saw through Tamsin's though exterior and found out that deep down she had a really big heart. Most of all she was a loyal and protective friend and Lauren knew that she could trust Tamsin with her life. They had become very close during the last ten years and Tamsin had especially been there for Lauren after Nadia.

The break-up between Lauren and Nadia had changed Lauren in more than one way. She used to be a romantic that believed in true love and soul mates, but that was before Nadia broke her heart into a thousand pieces. She had never fully recovered and she had shut that part of herself down. She had slept with a few women occasionally, but she had made sure to sleep with someone that could stimulate her intellectually and physically, but also made sure that she wasn't romantically interested in them. It hadn't happened that many times over the last few years because it didn't really do anything to Lauren, sleeping with someone that she wasn't emotionally invested in. Instead of focusing on finding a lover or a girlfriend, Lauren had buried herself in her work post-Nadia. Her friends used to tease her and say that she was married to her work. But then again, that was better than being left and heartbroken ever again. And besides, Lauren did really love her work and didn't really think that she even missed having a girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Tamsin?! Hey… It's me."

"Lewis. Well I'd be damned. It's great to hear from you. I'd thought you'd call me sooner. I was afraid the island life had already gotten the better of you" Tamsin said, as she laughed.

"Yeah well. You know how it is. It was a long trip and I was just overwhelmed by so many impressions and too long flights. But I'm calling now."

"You sound weird, Lauren. What's the matter? I can sense that something is bothering you."

"I'm fine Tamsin. I'm just tired."

"No, you're not Lewis. Did something happen?"

"Tamsin, please don't do this right now. I don't wa…"

"Quit it, Lauren. It's me. You know you can talk to me. I can hear it in your voice. You sound really upset… have you been crying?"

"Damn it, Tamsin. Why do you have to know me so well. I don't really want to talk about this right now."

"Wow, is it because you miss me so much already? I knew I should have come with you."

"Hah hah, Tamsin. No, I'll be fine. I just did something… and I'm not really sure how to handle it."

"Define "did something"… OH MY GOD! Did you sleep with someone, Lauren? Oh no… tell me you didn't sleep with someone the first night on the island? Lauren…"

"…"

"LAUREN! Did you seriously do it? Who was it? You didn't join the mile high club on your flight overseas, did you now?"

"Jeez, Tamsin. No. You know I wouldn't do that. And by the way that is just unsanitary. But… yeah… I kind of slept with somebody."

"OH MY GOD!" Tamsin screams out loud. "I'm literally dying right now, Lauren. When we said that you needed to be adventurous, we didn't mean to jump on some poor woman's body as soon as you landed."

"Jesus, Tamsin. Please calm down. I'm hanging up it you don't stop shouting and mocking me right now. I'm emotional enough as it is already. You know me, and I don't sleep around. Yet alone sleep with strangers. I don't know what got into me last night"

"Well apparently someone got their hands pretty deep inside of you last night, I can tell by the way you're acting right now."

"TAMSIN! Stop it. It's not funny."

Tamsin kept laughing but tried to collect herself. She knew her friend was hurting right now, but she was just taken by surprise and wasn't sure how to react to her friends confession. Lauren wasn't one to sleep with just anyone, and she knew that she needed to be there for her best friends.

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I'll be nice. Tell me what happened?"

"Well… Her name is Bo. She is absolutely gorgeous and I met her at a bar last night… we danced, we kissed. We went back to her place and she tied me up and she basically fucked me senseless until I couldn't remember my own name anymore. Then I woke up this morning, I couldn't find my underwear so I escaped in no underwear without as much as saying a word. And now I hate myself and wish that I could just dig a hole and hide down there forever."

"Well fuck me sideways, and call me Mary!  
This was probably the _last_ thing I was expecting to hear from you EVER, Lewis. I'm impressed. I didn't think you still had it in you. And tied you up? Oh my god. Are you serious? Someone actually tied _you_ up?

She sounds kinky by the way. You need something kinky."

"It's just not who I am, Tamsin. I'm a psychiatrist that is supposed to come here and help all these people. But how can I help anyone when I'm this messed up myself right now? It was highly unprofessional of me to sleep with some stranger on an island where I know nobody and in a very small country where everyone probably knows everyone. I should just come back home."

"Oh come on, just stop yourself, Lauren. It's not like you slept with a patient or anything. You're not working until next week and you are _allowed_ to have some fun once in a while. Seriously, Lewis. From what you told me, it sounds like a pretty good night with the mysterious woman. Maybe it's the fresh air that has gotten into you and has made you relax and find your pre-Nadia self back. I don't see the issue here. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I… I just… I don't know Tamsin. Can we maybe talk later? I think I just need to sleep for a little while. Or a shower. But thanks for listening."

"Allright, Lauren. Cheer up and let's talk later. Don't be a stranger."

"We'll talk soon. I promise. Bye Tamsin. I love you."

"Bye, Lewis. And yeah, you know. I do to."

Tamsin always made Lauren feel better. Even though she was still feeling like crap, it helped talking to her best friend. She was still torn about how to think about last night and this morning. She decided to take a bath. She had noticed that there was a huge tub in the bathroom. A long and relaxing bath sounded pretty great right now. She felt dirty and sore in places she didn't know you could even be sore.

 _Bo. My oh my._ _What did you do to me_.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again thank you so very much for all of your reviews. I'm really amazed that there are 66 people that follow this story and 25 who already have it as a favorite. It's truly touching and heartwarming. It's the best motivation really and I can't thank you enough.**

 **I'm still not sure how to write the different POV's but hopefully that will become easier as the story moves forward.**

 **Chapter 3: To New Beginnings**

Bo awoke feeling better that she had in a long time. She couldn't help but smile thinking of how her night had turned out. She hadn't had that much to drink last night. She had just finished work and needed to unwind after a long night and that's why she decided to go to her second favorite bar in town, to have a drink and maybe dance a little. When she had entered the bar she had immediately noticed the gorgeous blonde sitting at the bar. Even though she couldn't say that she knew everyone in town, she was pretty sure that this particular woman wasn't from here.

She would have remembered if she had seen her before.

The blonde had made it hard not to notice her, the way she had eyed Bo when she walked in. But then again, she was used to that. She had this affect on people, but there was something in the way that the blonde looked at her that did something to Bo.

Bo wasn't the biggest fan of relationships. She considered herself a pretty sexual person and she was really really good at sex. Something more… not so much. That's why she came to the bar last night. She had a rough night and needed something that could make her forget. _Someone_ that could help her relax.

As soon as she saw the beautiful blonde on the dance floor she knew that she wanted to be close to her. The blonde didn't look like the usual one-night-stand material that she usually brought home after a few drinks, but she had decided to join her anyway. She felt drawn to her in an unusual way and she wanted to explore why the blonde had this affect on her.

And boy did she explore her.

 _Lauren_.

Bo wasn't a rookie when it came to one-night-stand's - some might even say that Bo was a real expert when it came to these. In the last few years it had actually been the only kind of relations she had engaged in when it came to sexual partners.

But last night was different.

The two women had been complete strangers and they didn't even exchange any full sentences before they decided to head back to Bo's. More action and less talking was something that Bo usually could relate to, but she and Lauren seemed to have some sort of understanding between them, and the need for vocal communication hadn't been necessary.

The instant attraction had been undeniable and the sex had been brought to a whole other level than Bo had ever engaged in with any other random hook-up.

Even though Bo usually was the dominant one during her sexual encounters, Lauren had challenged her. To her own surprise she had kind of liked it. Although she made sure that the blonde knew who really was in charge, as _always_. They really had fun and the blonde had truly worn Bo out.

As she moved her arm towards the other side where the sexy blonde was supposed to be sleeping she realized that the bed was empty and the sheets were cold.

Bo was usually pretty happy waking up alone after a one-night-stand but this particular morning she felt different. She had actually expected Lauren to be lying next to her when she awoke. More importantly she had actually _hoped_ that she would be there.

But whatever, right?

It was clear now that it was a onetime thing. Sure they had fun and the sex had been amazing but that was it. It was not like she was going to see her again. She was probably just some tourist that was here to experience Aurora Borealis or something like that and decided to look for a quick fuck as well. It's not like she cared anyway.

"Fucking women" Bo whispered out loud while moving her hands to cover her face. _I even let_ her _fuck me_.

"I need a fucking shower. That's what I need… you know what. Fuck her. It's not like I care…"

"Who does she think she is anyway. With her hair porn and her perfectly shaped body. Like she's so special. Just whatever. I'm fucking Bo Dennis. I _don't_ care about stuff like this."

This was the reason that Bo didn't do relationships or the whole dating thing. Women were only good for one thing and one thing only: fucking.

XXX

After a long, and a way too hot, bath Lauren felt way more relaxed than before. Talking to Tamsin always made her feel better. She realized that she needed to forget about this Bo woman. She felt like she had overstepped a personal line. The whole "just do what makes you feel good and forget about the consequences" didn't really work for her in the long run.

The sex had been mind blowing. There was no doubt about that. The way the brunette had almost mapped out her body like she knew how Lauren liked to be touched had been really intense. Even though she had been drunk when they were at the bar, she still had felt sober in the bedroom. She had let Bo fuck her with a strap-on, or whatever you call a strap-on without the strap, while she was handcuffed, for crying out loud! What was she thinking?

Even though Lauren usually wasn't the most vocal or explorative person in bed, she considered herself to be pretty open minded when it came to sex. She just hadn't really had that many opportunities the last few years to really explore her sexuality. But last night she was so very vocal. Bo had talked pretty dirty to her, and she herself had been pretty dirty in the few words that she had exchanged with the brunette.

Maybe she didn't really know what she liked anymore.

When she was with Nadia there hadn't been much exploration. Nadia was a very dominant person in general, and she knew what she wanted and how. And surprisingly enough she liked Lauren to be in charge in the bedroom. It had taken Lauren by surprise at first, but she didn't dislike it or question it. Nadia liked to be fucked by Lauren. The rarely made love during the years their relationship lasted. Everything had been really intense and one-sided and the sex had been no exception.

There hadn't been much focus on what Lauren liked or disliked. She really enjoyed pleasing Nadia because she was madly in love with her. In retrospect she knew that Nadia had been very selfish in so many ways. But that's not always so easy to see when you're head over heels for someone. It was safe because that's what she knew.

Nadia had been the first person that Lauren had truly loved and she had come to realize afterwards that if she hadn't caught Nadia with someone else, she would probably still be in that unhealthy relationship. Tamsin and Ciara had helped her realize, after a long time, that it actually was some sort of blessing that Nadia cheated on her. Lauren had lost herself in that toxic relationship and she didn't realize it until a year after their relationship had ended. But even though she was at a really good place in her professional and somewhat personal life right now, Lauren still was affected by her earlier relationship. The reason to her need of change of scenery was a mixture between Nadia still lurking in the back of her head and her exhausting relationship to her family who still couldn't fully accept her 'lifestyle' choices, as they called it.

She had the most amazing friends back home and an amazing job, but she needed to do something that could help her get a fresh start. The main reason Lauren was on these islands was to work, to enjoy the beautiful nature and take care of her. She'd neglected herself for too many years and now it was time to do something about that as well.

XXX

Lauren had spent the last few days unpacking the rest of her stuff, making the apartment feel as much as home, as it was possible. She had brought pictures of her friends that she'd hung around the apartment. She really missed them already. However she knew that she had neglected her friendships the last few years because shed buried herself in work. It was her way of coping, but she also knew that it was going to kill her if she didn't change something about the way she dealt with everything in her life.

And moving to these beautiful islands was a step in the right direction.

XXX

Lauren awoke before her alarm set off at 6am Monday. Today was her first day at her new workplace and she was really excited but equally as nervous. She was really hoping to make a good impression. She hadn't slept much this particular night but she wasn't used to sleeping as much as she should anyway. Ironic since she was supposed to be a doctor but it had always been difficult for Lauren to completely relax and shut off her brain. It had only worsened the last few years where working had captured her whole life, day and night.

Laurens was going to be one of the leading doctors and researchers in the psychiatric department of the hospital of the Faroe Islands. It was something she had looked forward to ever since she accepted the offer.  
She had always been very fascinated by the human brain and the way the mind operates. Therefore it was the most natural thing in the world for Lauren, choosing her professional path when she first attended university back in Canada.

The reason that this hospital had contacted Lauren to come work for them was mainly because of her several recognitions and awards that she had received for her medical research. Lauren had completed several research projects regarding mental illnesses and it was going to be the main focus area the next six months as well.

As Lauren arrived at the hospital she was greeted by Dr. Soren Olufsson. He was going to be one of Laurens colleagues these next six months as well as her contact while being at this hospital.

"Dr. Lewis. It's so great to officially welcome you to our team. We're very excited to present you with all of our ongoing research as well as our projects in the respected area."

"Dr. Olufsson, it's nice to see you again. And thank you very much. I'm really excited and I look forward to starting our collaboration. I must admit that I had a tough time sleeping last night. It's always nerve wrecking starting a new job."

"I understand, Dr. Lewis. I'm sure that you'll do great. You have nothing to be worried about. We're lucky to have you and your brilliant mind with us.

If you just follow me, I'll show you the way to the department. This hospital is not as big as I know you're used to, but it doesn't mean that you can't get lost. Especially since most of our signs are in Faroese," Dr. Olufsson said jokingly.

"But I'm sure you'll get the hang of it after you've been here for a while. Hopefully you're going to settle down quickly, Dr. Lewis. We're going to do our best making you feel at home. You're the one that has blessed us by coming to the Islands to teach us a thing or two."

"Thank you so much for all of your kind words, Dr. Olufsson. I'm sure that I'll manage getting around. Otherwise I'll just ask some of the very friendly people that work here. I've quickly come to learn how friendly and helpful the people here are, so I'm very comfortable asking for any help that I might need. And you've already made me feel very welcome. I'm happy to be here."

XXX

"Good morning everyone. This is Dr. Lauren Lewis from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital in Canada. As most of you already know she is going to bless us with her presence the next six months, at least, and we are more that excited to have her with us. She is a brilliant doctor and you should use the opportunity to learn as much as you can from her, while she's here.

Next week, when everyone is back from the vacation and so forward there will be a more thorough presentation where Dr. Lewis will tell us more about her work and her time her on the Islands, but until then make sure that you give her a proper welcome and make sure that she feels welcome. That's all for now."

After the official presentation of Dr. Lewis where Dr. Olufsson presented her to the a small part of the Department of Psychiatry, at the daily morning meeting, Lauren had the chance to talk to a few of her colleagues. They were all so sweet and welcoming towards her, and did show a great deal of interest in her background and position as a very well respected scientist and doctor in the professional circle of psychiatry. She did indeed feel very welcome and not as socially awkward as she often did. This was a place where like-minded passionate doctors were as excited about their work area as Lauren and that made her feel comfortable, and only confirmed her decision to accept this position.

Tamsin often teased Lauren about her 'geeking-out', when she spoke so passionately about her work or tried to explain something too scientific that Tamsin didn't understand at all, but in this environment it was seen as a very positive thing to 'geek-out' and that suited Lauren really well.

When the first day at the hospital was coming to an end, Lauren was pretty tired but she also felt relieved. Even though the actual work wasn't to start until next week, when the entire department was back, the day had been filled with so much information about work-related things. It would perhaps scare some people off, but not Lauren. She was in her true element and she was really looking forward to 'digging in' and learning about the Faroese people, and all of the department's on-going projects that she was going to be a part of.

She and the department had drawn up a beneficial contract and her shifts were going to be pretty flexible. She would be at the hospital a great deal of her time, but would also work from her apartment. She was going to follow a group of patients that she was going to treat, but she was also going to use her expertise conducting research concurrently. That was a part of her deal with the hospital, since Lauren enjoyed hands-on work with patients very much, but she also really loved doing her research as well, and the two things were fortunately interrelated.

"Dr. Lewis. A few of us are going to a local bar to have a post-work drink, and we would love to invite you to join us. It would be great to pick that genius brain of yours a little, as well as get to know after-hours Dr. Lewis," Dr. Simona Hansen, one of her co-workers, another psychiatrist, asked Lauren as they were about to leave the department.

Lauren was pretty tired from the first day at work but she also wanted to get to know her co-workers since they probably were the only people she was going to be hanging around the next six months. She hadn't been to any bar since the night of her arrival, but what's the worst that could happen? That she'd actually have some fun maybe. One or two drinks and then she could call it a night.

"You know what. That sounds great. I'd love to go for a drink."

They shortly after arrived at a bar named "The Dal", which apparently means "The valley" in Faroese. A very suiting name for a bar in this beautiful location. The bar was close to the harbor and the surroundings were nothing short of magnificent. There were several wooden old-school ships and rowing race boats by the boat harbor that was located right next to the bar. It felt like being in an historical movie in the Viking Age. Lauren was pretty overwhelmed by the surroundings when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a pretty spectacular scenery, right?"

"It's amazing. It must be wonderful to live in a place where everything looks like it's taken from a postcard."

"It is. One of our co-workers actually owns this amazing bar and she sometimes works here as well, but she's currently out of town. You'll meet her next week when we have our yearly official department meeting. She's going to be a part of your team actually."

"Wow, she owns a bar and she works at the hospital. She sounds like a hard-working woman I must say. I'll look forward meeting her then, as well as the rest of the department. It's actually a lot bigger than I had expected. The department, I mean."

"Yeah, well we are a quite large department… you know what, I think we've had enough work-related talk for one day. Let's go inside for a drink. It's getting pretty chilly out here and it looks like it's about to rain."

XXX

 **Lauren's POV**

The Dal was packed even though it was Monday. Simona, my new, very chatty, colleague told me that this also was one of the most popular bars in town because they served the best drinks and an of course the amazing location. The lighting was really cozy and the classic wooden theme all through the bar created an amazing atmosphere. It reminded me of an old cottage. Actually it reminded me of a place back home where we used to go to drink hot chocolate after we'd gone skiing, and that helped me relax. I really needed to relax. Especially since my usual social awkwardness often becomes very distinct when I'm in larger groups with people that I don't know.

To my surprise there are quite a few bars in this relatively small town, and the local people really enjoy going out socializing.

"You guys just go find a table and then I'll go order us something to drink. What do you want, Lauren?"

"I think I'll just have a beer, thanks."

The whole vibe in the bar is really great and people are just incredibly friendly towards me. I'm actually quite touched how welcome I feel. Ever since I landed at the airport almost a week ago, I've been met by so much kindness and hospitality. We're having a great time talking about work-related things, but also just getting to know one another. None of my colleagues have ever been to Canada, so they're really curious about life back home.

"You're not already leaving, are you, doctor?" Simona asks putting her hand on my shoulder, as I rise from the table.

"No, I'm not leaving yet. I just need to find the restroom. I'll order the next round on my way back since I'm going that way anyway."

"Great. That sounds good. I would be sad to see you leave so soon. We're just getting to know you, Dr. Lewis."

If I didn't know any better, I would think that she was flirting with me. Maybe that's just her friendliness. Either way I wouldn't want to be involved with a co-worker, and I quickly disregard that thought as I try to find my way to the ladies room, an almost impossible task in this closely packed bar.

"Can I help you with your order?" I hear a voice addressing me as I'm too preoccupied looking at the drinks menu that happens to be written in Faroese and English, to my luck.

"I'm sorry, I'm just practicing my Faroese vocabulary, starting with drinks apparently", I try to joke as I move my eyes from the menu and look towards the bartender. I'm actually feeling pretty good tonight and it's nice finally being able to relax. It has been great meeting a few of the colleagues that I'm going to cooperate with the next few months, and the nerves I had about my new position are slowly disappearing.

"Well that's a beneficial way in the learning of a new language. Especially since we really do like to drink and have fun here on the islands" the brunette bartender responds to my attempted joke. "So let me know what you have decided – in the original language of course?"

"I think I'll have three Heinekens and one Summardroyjm" I try saying with a serious face. The bartender smiles and winks at me.

"I'm impressed, I must say. You almost pronounced it perfectly. Give me a minute and then I'll be right back with your beers and _summardreymi_ – which as you can read, means _summers dream_."

"Well thank you. And I'm a very quick learner. That usually helps." I end up almost shouting back at the woman while performing my best Lauren Lewis smirk, trying to drown out the very loud group that's placed right next to me at the bar.

"You certainly seem to be," she answers in a rather low voice.

Realizing that I actually found myself flirting with the (very beautiful) bartender I can't help but smile and pat myself on the shoulder. It's been a very long time since I felt comfortable enough to even attempt to flirt.

There must be something in the air in this beautiful place.

Shortly after the bartender brings the drinks and I flash my best smile as I thank her and turn around, trying to find my way back to our table through the crowd.

XXX

 **AN: So another chapter. What do you think? I know it wasn't as eventful as the previous chapters, but I just needed to write it to be able to continue the story. Hopefully you still enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts. The reviews are like little Christmas presents and I enjoy reading each and every one of them. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First of all. You guys are all amazing. Thank you so much for taking the time to read what I write and for telling me what you think about my story. It makes me warm and fuzzy inside and makes me want to do nothing more than to write all the time.**

 **However I have my studies, a few jobs and a pregnant wife to take care of as well, but I'm trying to update as frequently as possible since I really enjoy writing this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the amazing Lost Girl characters.**

 **Chapter 4: The upper hand**

XXX

 _The brunette moved the hand that was placed on Lauren's thigh to the bowl containing a chilled white wine bottle, on the mahogany bedside table. Her naked form was covering the lower part of Lauren's body as she grabbed an ice cube from the bowl and put it into her mouth._

" _You are so damn sexy" the woman almost hummed in a seductive voice as she placed wet cold kisses all the way from Lauren's ankles to her inner thighs. Switching between the piece of ice and her tongue touching the blonde's body, she planted kisses all over Laurens stomach, which caused chills to form all over the blonde's flawless skin. The cold tongue felt so delicious against Lauren's hot skin and the way her entire body responded to the seductress' touch was almost too much. The tongue wandered from the hipbone towards the stomach and all the way to her ribcage, while the now tiny piece of frozen liquid slowly was melting leaving wet traces along Lauren's goosebump-covered skin. "Oh g.. That feels… a-amazing" Lauren cried out._

 _The sensitivity the woman with the chocolate colored eyes left in her touch was so intense and it made Lauren feel like she was about to burst into tears from the overwhelming pleasure and attention from the naked woman on top of her. No one had ever touched her like this before, with so much passion and delicacy. The alternating hot and cold touches, along with the brunette's well-shaped womanly body being pushed against her own, stimulated all of Lauren's senses at the same time which was driving her crazy._

 _As the tongue reached her breast she let out a soft moan and grabbed the bed sheets with both hands. The woman circled Lauren's hardened nipple with her tongue while she directed her seductive stare directly into Laurens whiskey colored eyes._

" _I love the way your body feels underneath me…" she whispered as she lead what was left of the ice cube on top of the erect pink nipple. The erotic and incredibly sexy sight made Lauren feel the need to squeeze her legs together, trying to release some of the pressure that was building, not only in her core but, in her entire body at this point._

" _You taste so deliciously, Dr. Lewis" she uttered while still looking into the blonde's eyes as she lightly grabbed her nipple with her teeth while sucking the pink flesh surrounding the hardened part of her nipple. This caused an almost growl-like sound from Lauren's throat as her breathing became heavier. "O-ooh g..oo-od oh god."_

 _The beautiful brunette's hands were caressing Laurens porcelain skin gently as she kept her mouth on the area around and on her firm breasts._

 _The blonde felt the delicate touches traveling from the sensitive spot on the back of her knees and all the way up towards her thighs. Lauren felt drops of sweat forming above her upper lip as she felt the woman move her mouth from Laurens breast to her collarbone. She could feel her heart starting to beat faster as the brunette placed the tip of her tongue and her soft lips against her neckline, placing one long lick all the way up her neck, ending at the blonde's well defined jawline._

 _As the woman's hands kept 'dancing' all over Lauren's body, she felt the increasing need to be touched between her legs. She slowly moved one of her hands to her wet lips and started touching herself. As if the other woman read Lauren's thoughts she felt a pair of soft lips against her own. Lauren's cries were drowning in the other woman's mouth as the kiss intensified. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths as the brunette's hands kept touching the blonde as Lauren was moving her hand in circles against her wet clit. As her breathing became more and more rapid she suddenly felt another hand at her entrance. "Oh my god… you are_ so _wet for me Lauren" the brunette whispered hoarsely into Lauren's ear as she began circling the opening with her fingers. Lauren's loud pants made the want and need to fuck her become too overwhelming and it merely took seconds before she entered Lauren with two fingers causing Lauren to cry out the lord's and the brunettes name repeatedly._

" _Don't… stop touching yourself… It's so fucking sexy." The brunette panted against the blonde's lips as she lightly bit her bottom lip while still thrusting her fingers into Lauren's tight core._

" _I_ *thrust* _Want_ *thrust* _To_ *thrust* _Help_ *thrust* _You_ *thrust* _Come..."_

 _Lauren couldn't form any kind of vocal response as the most intense orgasm of her life slowly was developing inside of her body. She felt like she had let go of all of her control of herself at this point as she surrendered to the intense amount of pleasure that was filling every cell in her body._

" _Oh god. Oh god…_

 _Oh Bo - I'm…. I'm gonna.."_

*beep beep beep beep*

"Oh. My. God"

Lauren woke up, out of breath, with a start. Her heart was beating rapidly and it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She was bathed in sweat and utterly confused. _What just happened? No. No no no._

It was just a dream.

About Bo.

A sex dream.

"No, no, no. Not today." Lauren shouted to herself.

Three weeks.

It had been exactly three weeks since Lauren arrived on the Islands today.

Since her first day at the hospital last week, she had been updated and informed about everything she needed to know about her position at the hospital and about the months to come.

There had been so many files to read but she finally felt that she was well 'dressed' for the days to come. Lauren was going to meet most of her patients this week and she looked forward to talking to them and seeing them in person, instead of getting to know them through their medical files.

She wasn't like any other doctor or psychiatrist. She truly cared about her patients and it was very important to Lauren that they felt comfortable around her. She always took her time with each individual and made sure that the conversations she might have with the patients didn't feel rushed, even though she was used to being on a tight time schedule.

The three weeks had gone by so fast and she was truly starting to feel comfortable in this place. It was far away from home and from everyone she loved but she was so determined to make it count. She had sacrificed her safety-net even though that had been 'easier' than she'd predicted. Sure it was difficult to be far away from her friends but they were really only a phone call away. Tamsin had been… well Tamsin. Through their countless e-mail correspondences and, sometimes, late night Skype calls, she had helped Lauren so much. She was being supportive but most importantly she wasn't afraid to tell her to get her head out of her ass when she was being stubborn, or too hard on herself. She helped Lauren accept that this was the right place where she was supposed to be right now.

She was slowly adjusting to this new life and to the 'new' Lauren as well. These last few weeks had made her realize just how stressed out and out of balance she had been for as long as she could really remember. Everything had been chaotic and crazy after Nadia, but she refused to keep thinking about that time in her life. It was in the past and she was determined to look forward.

And then there was _Bo_.

It had also been three weeks since meeting the mysterious brunette. Deep down she had secretly or maybe not so secretly since she had mentioned her one too many times when she had spoken to Tamsin, but she had hoped that she might run into her again. She still felt so bad about leaving that morning and she had replayed that entire night in her head over and over again. The sex had been earth shattering and the connection that the two of them had shared was pretty difficult to put into words. Or thoughts. But she hadn't seen the brunette again and she was getting used to the fact that maybe she wasn't going to see her again. The brunette was without a doubt a woman that could have anyone that she wanted. That someone had been Lauren, for one night at least. It was her own fault really. She was the one who left the next day without even saying goodbye or explaining anything. She would have felt horrible and used if it had been the other way around.

It was for the best. She was here to work. She didn't need some beautiful, sexy brunette to distract her from her work and research. That's not what she signed up for or the reason why she left home. She left all the drama back in Canada.  
She had practically forgotten about the brunette.

Until now.

She took one last look in the bathroom mirror as she made the last finishes to her hair. She was wearing it down today. It made her feel confident and she needed to feel confident today. The whole department was going to be gathered and she was going to meet all of the other researchers, doctors, nurses and basically too many people to even remember. Despite the country being pretty small, the Department of Psychiatry was a rather large one. It was some kind of cooperation between several Scandinavian countries with the primary base here on the Islands, even though it was the smallest of the countries involved. It didn't help calming her nerves that she was going to be speaking in front of the entire gathering. She, among a few other newcomers, had been asked to make a presentation about their professional background in their specific areas and about some of the most important work and research they had conducted.

Lauren hated these kinds of things. She didn't enjoy being in any kind of spotlight. Not even when speaking about her work, especially not in front of large crowds. Her palms would be all sweaty and her heart rate would increase. Sometimes she ended up telling 'bad' scientific jokes because her nerves took over her body and mouth. She didn't feel in control in these scenarios and if there was one thing that Lauren hated more than anything, it was _not_ being in control.

She needed control this very day and she found it very hard to even remotely feel in control this morning. The dream about Bo had thrown her off her game and she couldn't seem to shake it off. The images of Bo, naked, on top of her were burned into her mind. In spite of the cold shower she had to torture herself through this morning she was still feeling tense and affected by her very dirty and vivid dream.

XXX

There were more people in the large auditorium than Lauren had expected. She knew that there were going to be quite a few but she hadn't expected this many. Her palms were excessively sweaty and she was just hoping that people wouldn't see through her nerves. She was a professional for crying out loud. This was her 'natural' environment and people actually knew what she was going to be talking about.

 _I can do this. It's not that hard. You've got this Lewis. You've got it. You're an award-winning doctor. You are awesome._ She tried to convince and calm herself down in her head. It helped sometimes - the inner conversations.

As the director of the department was finishing his speech and introduced the first speaker of the day, Lauren was trying to memorize the things she was going to say. She was only going to speak for about ten minutes in total, but ten minutes was a long time when you were as uncomfortable as she was in this particular situation. She made a strategy where she picked out a few people in the 'audience', and was planning on focusing on them while speaking. It was supposed to make her seem less nervous because otherwise her eyes would just be wandering around the room making her look like a fool.

It went surprisingly well and Lauren only told one bad science joke during her presentation, and a few of her colleagues actually laughed. Maybe it was because they really found it funny or maybe they just felt bad for her. It didn't matter. She made it and it didn't go terribly.

When all of the presentations were over the assembly was adjourned. The next thing on Laurens schedule was a team meeting where she was going to be introduced to her entire team. These were going to be the people she was going to be spending a lot of her time with the next few months since they were going to be working together closely. She had gotten into conversation with Dr. Sarita Johansson at the department meeting, who she had learned was going to be a part of Lauren's team. She really thought that they had clicked right away and she was looking forward to hearing more about Dr. Johansson's work.

XXX

 **Lauren's POV**

Dr. Johansson and I were the last two to enter the room where a group of people already were engaging in conversations with each other. Since I was going to be 'in charge' of the team I decided that the most appropriate thing would be to introduce myself to everybody before we were going to start working. I walked to the end of the table in the room and tried to get everyone's attention.

"Hi everybody… I'm Dr. Lauren Lewis and I just wanted to formally introduce myself and to let you know that I'm really looking forward to be working with all of you during the next few months. As you all know we are going to be a team and I want you all to think of me as an equal team member and not as anything else. I'm happy to be leading this team but it's important to emphasize that this is a joint effort and I'm convinced that we are able create some amazing results together all of us."

As I was finishing my last sentence and was looking around at my colleagues I saw a pair of too familiar chocolate brown eyes looking directly at me, which literally made me feel like someone just had kicked me in the stomach. It was impossible for me to breathe.

"If you'll just excuse me for one moment, I'll be right back to start our meeting" I said to the group as I hurried myself to the door, trying to escape this moment. I rushed myself through the, what felt like, never ending white-walled hallway until I finally was able to enter the bathroom door. I went straight to the sink to splash some water on my face as I looked into the mirror. "This cannot be happening. Why? Why is this happening to me?" _I know I said that I wished to meet her again, but that did mean anywhere else BUT here._

 _Anywhere else_.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down before I needed to go back to the meeting. I couldn't just disappear from a meeting that I was supposed to lead even though it seemed like the most logical thing to do at this point. Running. Well I've already run away from her one time and this time it will be different. I needed to be professional even though I didn't know how I was going to handle this. As I was walking down the same hallway as earlier I was trying to put on my best game-face, even though I had a hard time hiding my inner turmoil.

I entered the room once again not looking at anyone in particular. I took a set as the rest of the people had already found their seats. That's when I noticed that there were small name-tags in front of the chairs. "That one is your seat, Dr. Lewis", Dr. Johansson said as she sent me a smile while pointing towards the head of the table. I was in a bit of a tizz as I removed myself from the chair to the assigned seat.

"I guess we are ready to start this meeting then, as everyone seems to have found their respectable seats. How about we take a quick round where everybody introduces themselves and then we can get to the serious stuff afterwards." Each and every one took their turn to tell everyone a bit about themselves and their position in this team, even though some of them did know each other in advance. And then it was _her_ turn.

"I'm Bo Dennis and I have a PhD in child psychology so I am a child psychologist at this department. I have currently worked here about five years and when I'm not at the hospital I spend a great deal of time at "The Dal" as well, as some of you already know" she said charmingly, without looking directly at me at any point.

 _Bo Dennis. I like the sound of that. And a child psychologist._

 _Of course she is a child psychologist._

The rest of the meeting went frictionless and it seemed like it was a great and diverse team where everyone had different expertise areas, and we all seemed to compliment each other very well. I was planning on pulling Bo to the side as the meeting was ending to explain myself, but I must admit that I was feeling rather nervous. I didn't really know this woman and I had no idea about how she was going to react or if she even wanted to speak to me about this. I just needed to do something since we were obviously going to spend a great deal of time together these next five and a half months, at least. She was standing with her back against me talking to one of the male nurses as I was approaching her.

"Dr. Dennis…" She turned around almost immediately by the sound of my voice. "Can I please borrow you for a short moment?"

"Well… _Dr. Lewis_ " she said in a playful tone. _Was she flirting with me?_

"Since you officially are my _boss_ , I guess you can have a moment", she answered while still maintaining eye contact with the nurse. _Or rather. Was she flirting with the male nurse in front of me? Really?_

I walked to the corner of the room hoping that she would follow me there. The rest of the colleagues had already left so it was as private as it could be at the moment, since my office was placed on one of the other floors in the building.

"So… Dr. Lewis. What can I do for you today?

You know what I was almost afraid that you wouldn't come back when you pulled of your little escape attempt earlier. I mean we all know that it wouldn't be the first time doing something like that.."

"Look… Bo, I'm so very sorry. It wasn't my intention to ever…"

"I'm going to stop you right there, _Dr. Lewis._ Don't bother. I don't have any interest in hearing whatever you want to say about anything besides work. I've moved on and so should you. The only reason I agreed to talk to you right now was to make sure that we agree on the fact that this is the first time we meet each other. Anything else is not relevant."

"Bo… please just…"

"It's Dr. Dennis, and if that's all from you then I will see you tomorrow, Dr. Lewis. Have a good day."

 _God! I am in so much trouble._

XXX

 **AN: So what do you think? They finally meet again. Awkward, right? Please let me know what you think about this chapter or this story in general. I would love to know if you're still interested in reading a Doccubus story even though the show has sadly ended. I'm still planning on quite the journey for these two, and hopefully you still have an interesting in reading about it. Thank you once again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: First of all let me apologize for the fact that it has been forever since I updated my story. Let's just say that life happened and that I had quite the year on a both a personal and professional front. However times are changing and while working on finishing my Masters I thought I should try to continue this little Lost Girl fanfiction as a distraction and a keeping-in-touch-with-my-more-creative-and-geeky-site kind of thing. Hopefully one or two of you will continue following me (as well as our two favorite ladies) on this adventure. I don't even know if people are still reading Lost Girl fanfiction. Are you?**

 **Anyway I'm already working on the next chapter. This is just to continue where we left off. Enjoy and feel free to leave a comment.**

 **I still don't own the characters but all the beautiful mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 5: In shock**

 **Lauren POV**

What are the odds?

Seriously.

What are they?

That for once in my life I land in what must be the closest you come to paradise: An absolutely breathtaking and spellbinding place in the middle of nowhere. Trying to get away from my, on so many levels, stressful life to _start over_. Very out of character and highly unexpected I meet the most beautiful, sexy, mysterious and intense woman I have ever laid eyes on, in a bar on the same night I arrive and with a rather high level of alcohol in my blood. _Normal_ Lauren would never in a million years even consider getting near this woman let alone go home with her (at least before getting a chance to know her beforehand). _Normal_ Lauren would not even have the courage to even smile at this fairytale-like creature. _Normal_ Lauren would most likely end up with the conclusion, and very fast may I emphasize, that this woman is so out of her league that a woman like her would never lay her eyes on a nerdy and ordinary looking woman like me. Don't get me wrong. I don't have low self-esteem per se, and I know that I am a relatively attractive woman if you look at it objectively. I work out and make sure that I'm in both physically and mentally good shape. My hair has always been my personal favorite because I can wear it so many different ways and when I want to do something extra (for someone special) I have come to realize that it can be rather sexy. Although I don't see myself as a naturally sexy person. I get shy very easily. Especially when I am nervous. When I am nervous I tend to geek-out. Okay who am I kidding. According to most of my friends I geek-out all the time. That tends to make me awkward because of my lack of 'natural' social kills. And who ever said that awkward equals sexy?

Bo on the other hand _is_ the definition of _sex_ y.

Actually the person who invented the word sexy most likely had Bo in mind when doing so. That's how incredibly sexy she is.

The chances of meeting a woman like this merely a few hours after landing in this place, that is my new home for the next six-ish months, I dare to say are minimal. Almost non-existent. Somehow for some still unknown reason, against most odds, that did happen. The fact that I ended up (in handcuffs!) in her bed around 10 hot seconds after meeting her still do sound very unlikely in my head. But it happened. Oh it happened. The things that happened that night are forever burnt in my memory and maybe that is punishment enough. Especially since _I_ was the one that ran away before the woman next to me woke up. The woman who I let do things to me that no one ever did to me before. Things I never thought I would enjoy or even consider agreeing to do. But still I let it happen. And let's not forget the fact that this someone was someone I didn't know. I was dirty. God I was dirty. I talked dirty. My mind was filled with so many dirty thoughts. And I was okay with that. _New_ Lauren was okay with that. I _am_ still surprisingly okay with that. Not that I'm implying that anything remotely similar to that will ever happen again.  
Maybe it's the air? It's so almost unnaturally fresh here. People drink water straight from the spring if they come across one. I'm not kidding. No wonder I feel this way.

I thought I was pretty okay with this whole situation with Bo. I had finally come to a somewhat peace about the fact that I probably wouldn't run into her ever again. The night we spent together was something I was granted to experience once in my lifetime and then it's back to being the good old Lauren Lewis, the control freak that has work as her number one priority but then still tries to enjoy herself here and there with her new very friendly and kind co-workers. This place naturally invites to long and exhausting walks in the mountains and I was getting really excited to explore this amazing nature as Lauren when putting Dr. Lewis on hold here and there.

I still am.

But Bo. Bo is no longer just the woman from the bar. The woman who's bed I was in. The woman who I ran away from like she was a piece of ass I just wanted for the night. I blame it on the dream. Maybe it was some sort of premonition. I should have known that it wasn't a good dream.

 _Dr. Bo Dennis._

XXX

"Yello'?"

"Tamsin?"

"Lewis? Is that you?"

"Yeah. "

"Heeey. I wasn't expecting your call just yet. But I'm glad to hear your voice. How's it going in the cold north? I…"

"… Ohhh …

She's a child psychiatrist, Tamsin"

"Who? What are we talking about here?"

"The only other person I told you about since I came here, Tamsin. She's a damn doctor."

"The only other… oh.

Oooh!

Wow. Lauren, are we talking about the woman who literally banged your brains out on your first night on the islands here?"

"Hah hah. I guess that is still funny to you. But yes, Bo. Her name is Bo and you already know that."

"Well okay, Bo. Tell me. Bo. How do you know she's a doctor let alone a child psychiatrist? Did you finally go back for another round or how did the two of your paths meet again?"

"She's working on the same hospital that I am. There's just one hospital here. Of course. It's a small country but apparently everyone has a medical education. EVERYONE!"

"Oh holy crap, Lewis. I've gotta give it to you. You moving there is turning to be even better than watching an episode of The Real Housewives of L.A. And that says a lot. Dr-ama"

"That's classy, Tamsin. Turning my life into some horrible reality show and not actually listening to what I'm saying. She's a doctor at my hospital. The woman I thought I'd never ever meet again. She's not just a doctor on the hospital. She's a part of my team. MY TEAM. I have to work with her. I have to see her pretty much every day. For six months I have to face this woman."

"Just hold on for one second. I'm making popcorn. I'll be right back."

"Tamsin! This is not funny. I am literally freaking out."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I can't help myself. It's just like the universe is trying to tell you something, Lewis. Did you think about that? Of all places in the world you chose to travel to this secluded country to get away from everything else. Then you meet some gorgeous brunette and have mind-blowing life changing orgasms… and just as you think she's disappeared from the face of the earth and is back to your somewhat ordinary life where you're once again pretty much married to your work the mysterious woman shows up again. At work. I mean come on, Lewis? What are the odds?"

"Exactly. What _are_ the odds? Why does something like this have to happen to me? It's work. You know how I feel about work and how I am used to and prefer to be seen by my co-workers and my patients.

As soon as I saw her I freaked out. I don't freak out. I can't."

"Hey. Hey I don't blame you. I know you and you're the most professional and controlled person I've ever met in my entire life, Lauren. But this is something you couldn't have predicted in a million years. You're allowed to freak out here and there. You are human after all, Lewis. And well this situation is not something you could have prepared for anyway. And maybe it's good for you to lose some control here and there. So tell me. What happened?"

"Actually I was considering running out of the room and never turning back as soon as I laid eyes on her. I had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom to contain myself and take a few deep breaths.

I don't know if I can do this, Tamsin. I'm already out of my element being this far away from home and my own routines and everything. I then do something so reckless as I did with Bo and then it comes back at me with full-force. I don't know if I can work with someone like her. She basically hates me already."

"Of course she hates you. You fucked her senseless and then you left before she woke up. How would you like her to greet you? With flowers?

I bet she was just as surprised as you were seeing you at work. I mean as I remember there were only a few specific words exchanged between the two of you and I doubt any of them were your professions or last names. But maybe I'm wrong?"

"I know, Tamsin. God. How can I be so stupid? I haven't slept with anyone for so long and then I do something like this."

"Lauren! Don't be so damn hard on yourself. Please. Just let's come up with a plan. Okay so you are co-workers and you have to get along. You are basically this woman's boss and yes she might have seen you naked and her hand might have been inside of you but that doesn't mean you can't act like civilized human beings at work. Right?

I mean what other options do you have? You're not coming back home. We didn't have a big goodbye party for you here just so that you can come back after three weeks. Besides you're Lauren Lewis. You always find a way."

"Tamsin. Sometimes you do know what to say to make me feel better. In between all the inappropriate and unnecessary things there is some good advice here and there. I guess I just needed to hear a familiar voice. I have to get it together before heading back to the hospital tomorrow."

"Aaaw, Lewis. Did you just give me a compliment? I'll take it. I know I give the best advice. If everyone just listened to me then everything would be so much easier. Remember that the next time you need advice."

"I really miss you, Tams. I wish you could be here with me and see and experience this place with me. I bet you'd love it here. And the people are really beautiful. I know that's your weakness."

"Yes, Lauren! You are full of good ideas. I should totally come and visit you while you are there. You need to go and get shitfaced with your bestie making sure you get home safely instead of ending tied up by some succubus-like creature woman that will end up sucking out your soul and ruining you forever."

"Yeah that's not what I was implying. I'm not gonna comment further on that. But what I was saying was that it would be wonderful to see you before these six months are over. And I think you could use some vacation-time as well. Cop-life in Toronto is something you should get away from here and there.

But you're right. I can do this.

I didn't come here to quit or to stay for a few weeks and the escape because of something I basically only can blame myself for. I have to fix this and there's just one thing that can fix it. I have to pretend like we never met before. I treat her as every other co-worker and then I hope that at some point it gets less weird and awkward. That's it. I act professional. I am a psychiatrist for crying out loud. This is not the end of the world. I'll be great. This will be great. This experience is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I will take advantage of that."

"That's the spirit, Lauren. It is not the end of the world. No one can blame you for earth shattering sex. She'll come around. Or maybe she won't. But you'll make it work."

"Yeah. Okay, Tamsin. I'm getting ready for bed now. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Thank you for the talk. It was really great to hear your voice again. Thank you for listening."

"No problem. Night Dr. Lewis."

"Good night detective."

 **AN: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's great to be writing again but maybe it'll take a few attempts for me to get back into the rhythm. I'll be back soon with the next chapter where the two ladies meet again. You think it'll be as awkward as the last time? Or maybe even worse? Only time will tell.**


End file.
